


Fairy Tale Vs Reality

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [37]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18, thedarkemotionalpoemsseries
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p><p>To rather believe the reality around me? or a fairy tale wonder compare to Alice in wonderland with less trouble in the world deal to strange blizzard things in that world. Let my inner child run free in this wonderland world. Which to turn? Fairy tale or Reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale Vs Reality

Fairy Tale Vs Reality  
Which is it?  
Believe what?  
Uncover   
The real truth  
A make believe   
Imagination   
Of a fantasy life  
Dull through it  
Lies behind   
Right beneath   
Within  
Fairy Tale Vs Reality   
In the eyes   
Of others   
Who see it?  
Ones who read  
The books  
Believe those  
Will come true  
Blind by   
Lies  
Along   
Tell stories  
Before bed time  
Take these people  
Far away  
Into the stories  
Cover them  
Good fantasy believes   
Not go out  
To the reality   
Of what unfolds   
Beyond there  
At that door   
Choices are   
Allowed or not allowed   
Open that door   
Walk out   
Fantasy life  
Fairy tale world   
Straight into   
Reality   
My childhood   
Wasn’t like that  
At all  
I had to break out  
From   
Whole   
Fairy tale   
Stories   
Told to me   
It was hard  
Escape   
Walk into reality   
Face it   
Sometimes I wish  
Go back   
Stay there  
Forever   
Small child   
Age 5   
Thinking of that  
Right now  
Not go into  
Reality   
It’s a battle   
Let’s face it   
Encourage   
Rip all pages   
Tore Fairy Tale pages  
Start new chapter  
Into   
Reality   
It’s a story   
To tell  
On your own  
Fairy tale story  
Wonderful imagination land   
Creativity   
Hopes   
Dreams   
Everything  
Versus  
Reality   
Unfolds  
Mask   
Tells real story   
Behind those   
Under the fairy tale pages   
This is real   
All about   
Fairy Tale Vs Reality


End file.
